The present invention relates generally to attachments for toilet tanks. More particularly, to prevent flooding in the event of a cracked toilet tank, a catch arrangement is disclosed that prevents the tank from refilling unless the flush lever has been activated.
Modern toilets in both home and commercial environments frequently incorporate a design that includes a tank that stores water in anticipation of the next flush. The toilet tanks are typically made from a relatively brittle ceramic material. Thus, while the standard toilet tank construction is both inexpensive and efficient, they have the drawback of being susceptible to cracking. If a crack develops below the water line and penetrates the tank wall, water will leak from the tank and flood the surrounding rooms. Most toilet tanks presently in existence includes a float arrangement that causes the tank to begin refilling any time the water level falls below a set level. Thus, if the crack extends below the set refill level, the tank will empty and attempt to refill itself, thereby causing continued leaking. When such leakage goes undetected for an extended period of time, as when the crack develops or enlarges when a home owner is away, extensive flooding can occur. Therefore, there is a need for a device which prevents extensive flooding from a cracked toilet tank.
Another common problem experienced by toilet tanks is the deterioration of the rubber stopper and/or the flush valve seat which seals the drain leading from the tank to the toilet bowl. When either happens water will leak from the tank into the bowl. Such leakage reduces the water level in the tank causing the fill valve float to drop enough to allow water to flow into the tank in an attempt to restore the water level to the set refill level. This results in water continually running sometimes quietly enough to be undetected. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism that will alert the user to the presence of a leaking flush valve as well.